


Nighttime Visitor

by ShipperBibber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperBibber/pseuds/ShipperBibber
Summary: Just a little doodle that came to mind :3cCrowley pays Bobby a visit in the middle of the night, that isn't entirely unappreciated.





	Nighttime Visitor

Bobby slowly opened his eyes. It was one of the rare nights he’d been able to head to bed at a reasonable hour. Mildly tipsy as always, he’d fallen into a heavy sleep as soon as his head had hit his pillow- so he was a bit surprised to find his eyes opening to the darkness of his bedroom ceiling, long before morning. As comfortable as he’d been he figured it’d take nothing short of his roof caving in for him to wake him.

Apparently all it took was the feeling of a hand rubbing up and down under his old t-shirt- soft, manicured fingers idly teasing the softness there, playing with the treasure trail of hair winding from his chest to the waistband of his boxers. As he came to, he could feel a weight pressing on the other side of his mattress, his blanket extended over another body laying at his side. Despite the sudden appearance his hackles didn’t even rise in the slightest- his nostrils merely flaring as he inhaled the familiar scent of an expensive, floral cologne.

He closed his eyes again, snorting a little before he spoke softly. “Really Caw? Rubbing my belly? What am I to you, just another one of your pets?”

There was a quiet chuckling, followed by a quiet response- the voice poshly accented and cheekily intoned. “That’s exactly what you are to me. It’s not like you haven’t been enjoying it anyhow. You’ve been making some rather adorable little noises for the last ten minutes now, Robert- shame you had to wake up.” Teasing as he was, he seemed to respect the old hunter’s dignity and stopped his hand, moving to pull down the man’s shirt. He paused when he felt rough, callused fingers closing around his wrist. 

There was a low, somewhat bashful growl. Even in the darkness Crowley could tell Bobby was turning his face away. “…I didn’t ask you to stop.”


End file.
